1. Field of Invention
An improved muzzle brake, attached to the end of a rifle barrel reducing the recoil of the rifle includes an internally threaded attaching end, engaging outer threads of a rifle barrel, a flattened projectile end, with an overall increasing taper from the attaching end to the projectile end, a flat upper surface which does not impede the sight line of the rifle, a flat lower surface, and two lateral surfaces including a first lateral oval vent, a second lateral oval vent and a third lateral oval vent, the first lateral vent defining a first flat brake plate having a first central bore, the second lateral oval vent defining a second flat brake plate having a second central bore and the third lateral oval vent defining a third flat brake plate having a third central bore penetrating through the projectile end, wherein a bullet fired from the rifle travels through the attaching end, the first central bore, second central bore and third central bore, while the gasses generated by the fired projectile are deflected laterally by the first flat brake plate, second flat brake plate and third flat brake plate, forcing the rifle forward, reducing the recoil force of the fired rifle.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to muzzle brakes for use on the end of a rifle to counter the recoil forces of a rifle when fired. However, none of the previously disclosed patents contain the same elements nor provide the same material function of the elements as the present invention.
A most recent U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,254 to Davies discloses a muzzle brake having a single internal chamber with a plurality of lateral, twisted slots and a single flat wall which deflects the combustion gasses back and through the plurality of slots, allowing the projectile to exit through the bore opening in the flat wall. Other related prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,714 to Hull and U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,727 to Nigge, both having single wall deflection means with a single bore hole after the end of the rifle barrel, with Hull having three lateral projections from a single undivided chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,285 to McLain and U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,899 to Perrine both indicate single chamber muzzle brakes attached to the end of a rifle, but they divert the combustion gasses at a backwards angle, towards the rifle at an angle and not at a direct lateral deflection. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,310 to Champion, a plurality of plenum members attached in alignment with a common central bore, having multiple conical recesses to divert gasses through plenum chambers to a reaction wall surface to generate the anti-recoil forces.
Two prior patents bear the most similarity, but are still greatly distinguished from the present invention. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,578 to Ledys, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,251 to Downing, indicate muzzle brakes with two transverse surfaces, or brake surfaces, where combustion gasses are deflected backwards at a rear angle, with the two surfaces appearing to be equally spaces apart and the holes within the surfaces appear to be of the same diameter, just lightly larger than the bore of the rifle barrel and slightly larger than the bullet being fired through the bores. They are not of a decreasing diameter, and the surfaces are not increasingly spaced apart through the multi-chambered bore. They also do not deflect the gasses in perpendicular alignment to the firing path, and do not appear to restrict the gas expulsion in the lateral, allowing the gasses to be directed upward and downward, and they also appear to restrict the sight plane of the rifle, to some extent, not providing upper and lower flat outer surfaces.